


Chance

by crystaloregarden



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaloregarden/pseuds/crystaloregarden
Summary: Optimus pokes at Blurr's ego and gets exactly what he expected, plus a little something else. ♥





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my TC because she's been studying hard for exams, good luck bb! <3

With Optimus being so much taller than him, it took a steel crate as a stepping stool before Blurr could comfortably stand behind the larger mech and fold his arms across the flat surface of the his shoulders and chest armor.

"So, that takes care of that--of course there are criminals in every sentient subgroup, but I was surprised at how capable these humans can actually be at causing destruction amongst themselves with such fragile exoskeletons, which of course leaves their ability to avoid getting caught up in their own destruction up to agility and other skill areas. It reminds me of my spec-ops training in a way." Blurr glanced at Optimus to let him know he was finished.

"That's a... good point, actually," Optimus replied thoughtfully. "It's a good thing Detroit has us. We're a lot harder to escape from than policemen of the same species."

Blurr nodded, making a triumphant little "hmph" noise from the back of his vox. "And by the way, I am _so_ faster than that human "Nanosec"...I just didn't want to be responsible for any destruction that my lightspeed field might've caused in a populated area."

Optimus couldn't hide his amusement, even going so far as to- "Really? Is that so?"

The reaction from the speedster was as predictable as it was instantaneous. "What? You don't think I can, is that it!? That's what you think, isn't it!?" Blurr stepped back from the crate and zipped to stand directly in front of Optimus, hands on his hips and plating flared in indignance. "There's no way on Earth _or_ Cybertron _OR_ any other planet in this galaxy for that matter that ME, Velocitron's top racer in the Praxan and Vosnian eras--two million stellar cycles, count em--would be outrun by an inhabitant of this underdeveloped planet, and FURTHERMORE--" The agent trailed off when he noticed Optimus was laughing, crossing his arms and giving him a fierce pout equivalent in threat to a baby cyberkitten trying to hiss. "Hey, are you listening, mister!?"

"Easy, Blurr." Blurr huffed, ready to interject, but the larger mech placed his hands in the spaces between the agent's shoulder pauldrons and his next, stopping him in his tracks. "You're the fastest bot I know, and that's definitely not going to change anytime soon."

Blurr's sharp leer faltered, and color flooded his white faceplate before he could stop it, the weight of a complement from the Prime overpowering his earlier offense in an instant. The speedster lowered his helm shyly, still pouting, as his face burned.

"I- well- I- why didn't you just _say_ so?"

Optimus still had a smug expression, though his optics glowed with genuine affection. "Because--I like hearing you talk."

Blurr's walls came all but crashing down, but he chanced one last jab at the convoy, as one final attempt to regain his pride. "W-Well, _that's_ not something I hear very often, 'specially not from a bot I just got done yelling at."

Optimus pulled Blurr closer, forcing the speedster and his lightning-fast reflexes to look up at him. "Let's just say... I'm used to it."

"..."

Blurr let himself melt into the embrace, feeling Optimus bend down to lift him off his pedes and sling an arm underneath his legs to support him. And then, after all that, the agent finally cracked a smile.

"How do you do that?"

Optimus blinked. "Do what, Blurr?"

"Oh, I don't know, be the bot of everymech's dreams, like you are mine?"

This time, it was Opti's turn to blush, averting his gaze in a fluster. "...W-Well, I wouldn't say... _every_ mech..."

Optimus turned his cheek to Blurr as he stuttered--it was the perfect opening, and the agent took it, kissing that cheek and lingering there for a precious two seconds before pulling away and pressing his forehelm against the uppermost of Opti's dials.

"Oh, that's okay-" He could feel Optimus tighten his hold on his frame, and Blurr's smile widened.

"Can you settle for just being the mech of mine?"


End file.
